


I Think We're Almost Legendary

by amathela



Category: Disney RPF
Genre: BFFs, Community: femslash10, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demi and Selena, filming the <i>One And The Same</i> music video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We're Almost Legendary

Selena loves filming music videos. This is only her fourth, so it's not like she's an expert or anything, but there's just something about them; the energy, the music, wrapping up all that emotion into one three and a half minute bundle.

This is only her fourth, but so far, it's the best one yet.

It takes her and Demi roughly forever to get out of makeup, and usually Selena doesn't mind sitting still, but when her best friend is right there beside her, tapping her fingers to some invisible beat and smiling over at Selena like she's going to crack her foundation, she can't help but get a little wired. And then they're in wardrobe, and then waiting for a final sound check, and that's it -

It's not a live audience, not even a proper stage like she's used to shooting on for _Wizards_ , but Demi is with her, and it's even better than all of that.

The first time through, they're not even filming, and Selena tries to be professional about it, mind her blocking and smile big and hit all her lines. But then she looks over at Demi, or Demi looks over at her, and instead of smiling she's laughing, missing her cue, leaning over the railing or against the wall or into Demi's shoulder, breathing deeply.

Demi doesn't help. Instead of waiting for Selena to get it together, she whispers something into her ear that Selena is absolutely _not_ going to repeat, and even the laughter still bubbling up in the back of her throat can't quite mask that other feeling, sinking low in her stomach and tingling at the base of her spine where Demi's hand is resting.

The director calls cut, tells them to run through it again. Selena tries to get it right.

She's still smiling too much, but that's okay, they're in character, she's supposed to.

When the director calls for a break, she thinks maybe they've got one usable scene, and even that's a miracle. It's already way past lunch time, and she's starving, but when Demi squeezes her hand, tilts her head towards the back of the set, Selena doesn't hesitate before following her. They walk for a couple of minutes, not quite holding hands, until they're standing in between the racks of their next costume change, and they can't hear voices any more.

"So," Demi says, holding up yellow folds of fabric against Selena's skin. "What does it feel like to be a princess?"

"Exhausting," is her honest reply, but she's smiling just as wide as Demi, twirling around as she holds up the dress. "But the perks are pretty great."

Demi grins even wider, like she's one of the perks, like that's exactly what Selena's talking about, and - yeah, okay, it totally is. She ducks her head, feels the blush rising up on her cheeks, and reaches for something pink and frilly, holding it up against Demi. And then they're both twirling around, limbs tangled together and collapsing on each other against one of the racks, laughing and trying to keep quiet so no-one comes looking for them. Selena buries her head in Demi's neck, trying to breathe normally, but it's not helping - not when she's this close to Demi, not when she can smell Demi's shampoo and feel Demi's laugh vibrating through her own skin, coiling low in her stomach until her breathing is shaky for a whole other reason.

She doesn't even realise Demi has stopped laughing until she steps back, close enough to see her but still touching. Demi's breath is warm on her lips, and Selena breathes in slowly, almost tasting Demi's lipstick that hasn't quite worn off. And then Demi's kissing her, lips slightly parted, warm and soft and a little bit insistent, and it's not the first time, but it always feels like it, like she's discovering something new and amazing that nobody else could possibly know about.

Demi leans back, curling her fingers around Selena's wrist and pulling her closer, until they're all but hidden among the rack of clothes. She smiles against Selena's mouth, her free hand slipping up underneath Selena's shirt, and Selena can feel goosebumps rising on her skin, sending warm shivers down her spine and lower, that familiar tension that's still surprising enough to make her gasp. Demi traces circles on her skin, her lips gently tracing Selena's, feather-light kisses that probably shouldn't make her insides twist the way they do.

Selena's the one who deepens the kiss, moving forward so Demi's thigh is almost between hers, and she knows what they're doing, kind of, but she doesn't really want to stop. She breathes in slowly, trying to stop her head from spinning, not wanting to stop. She can feel the tension building in her stomach, radiating from wherever Demi's touching her, and something that feels almost like vertigo -

She realises, too late to stop it, that they're falling, and she reaches out to Demi, hands circling her waist as they land in a heap on top of a pile of clothes. Jeans and shirts and dresses are scattered across the floor, and the sound of the rack falling is still ringing in her ears, blocking out everything else so that it's a few seconds before she can think straight again, before she realises that probably everybody else just heard that, too, and she's pretty sure she can hear footsteps getting louder outside.

She climbs off Demi just as half the crew comes rushing in, surveying the damage, Demi and Selena's flushed faces. Selena hopes they think it's because they were just messing around and not, you know, _messing around_ , and now she's probably blushing even harder, catching Demi's eye and collapsing back into a fit of giggles against the wall.

They start rolling again in five minutes, and Selena closes her eyes, opens them again to Demi's smile.

Selena loves filming music videos, and this is definitely the best one. She scarfs down a quick lunch between takes, squeezes Demi's hand when they start rolling again, and then it's rushing over her, music and energy and emotion and _Demi_ , and she wishes the cameras could capture even half of it. She leans back against Demi, smiles and knowing looks that maybe last a beat too long, and Selena relaxes into it, relaxes into Demi, lets everything else fade away.

Their last shot of the day is the final shot of the video, her in Demi's dress and smiling back at the camera. She blushes wildly the first four times they shoot it, has to go back into makeup for a touch up to take away some of the redness, and she thinks of Demi holding the dress up to her, of smiles and kisses and the feeling she always gets - whenever they're together, even if they're not _together_ \- like everything is perfect, like they're untouchable and forever and almost nothing else matters at all.

"That's it for the day," the director calls later, and he hasn't even finished speaking before Demi's taking Selena's hand, falling into step beside her, unhurried.

"So," Demi whispers, her lips almost brushing Selena's ear; nobody notices, or if they do, they don't think it's strange. "What does it feel like to be a princess?"

"Exhausting," Selena says, and it should be an honest answer, but she's too wired to really mean it. And then, so low she can barely even hear herself, "But the perks are pretty great."

Demi squeezes her hand a little tighter, her thumb circling Selena's palm, and she smiles, that familiar gleam back in her eyes.

They have an early start tomorrow, another full day of shooting, but when Demi whispers that maybe they could hang back for a bit, Selena doesn't hesitate before agreeing.


End file.
